1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus, an image reading method, an image reading system, and a storage medium, and particularly to an image reading apparatus connected to a user terminal via a network such as the Internet, an image reading method, an image reading system, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number of services called SNS (Social Network Services) using a cloud environment on the Internet has been growing in recent years. A service using the cloud environment allows a plurality of users to do information sharing by saving texts or images on servers from user terminals such as a personal computer or a smartphone. When an image reading apparatus is used to save an image in the cloud environment, a printed product or the like can be read as a distortionless image as compared to an image shot by a digital camera or the like.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-149254 discloses a technique of integrating image acquisition from an image reading apparatus and image addition to a cloud environment and operating them from a terminal.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-149254, reading by an image reading apparatus is performed by an operation on a user terminal (to be referred to as a terminal hereinafter).
However, in a case where, for example, the user sets a plurality of pages of an original on the image reading apparatus one by one, and the image reading apparatus reads the plurality of pages of the original one by one, the following problem arises when the user inputs a reading instruction to the terminal. That is, the user needs to perform original setting on the image reading apparatus and reading instruction to the terminal repetitively for all pages of the original. The user thus needs to repeat the operations (original setting and reading instruction) on the different apparatuses, that is, the image reading apparatus and the terminal.